First chapters of Yuuichiro Amane
by kokob5
Summary: Basically a pile of one-shots of first chapters I create for stories that I want to make but don't have time to do so! Involves but not limited to: Time travel, gender bending, resurrection/reanimation, Crack, Abridge, Vampires, Hurt and of course lots of salt! (If you want the one-shot to be made a story just send me a PM or write a review of the chapter name and i'll try.)
1. Warriors of old

''What do you mean vampires?'' Yuuichiro asks tilting his head to the side as he looks at the armored man in front of him.

''As I said Yuuichiro, we have discovered vampires are among our ranks.'' The man replies causing Yuu to sigh and take a seat.

''I see…how far have we been infiltrated?'' Yuu asks looking up at the armored soldier who frowns under his helmet.

''We believe that our emperor is one of them.'' The soldier replies causing Yuu to look down at the ground darkly.

''Prepare our men…tonight we march on the capitol.'' Yuu says darkly prompting the soldier nod and run out of the military tent leaving Yuu to his thoughts.

Vampires in japan? It was meant to be impossible! but for one to be there emperor was just insanity. ''It seems we shall be dying sooner than we thought…'' Yuu mutters standing up his armor not burdening his movement as he walks out of the tent to see several hundred soldiers lined up and ready to fight and die for him.

''Many of you may be wondering why I have gathered you here…the answer is simple, the emperor is a vampire and must be slane.'' Yuu stats causing the soldiers to mutter to each other in disbelieve.

''It is likely none of us shall survive the coming battle but know this! We shall slay the vampires that have dirtied our great nation with honor!'' Yuu shouts loudly causing the soldiers to cheer.

''TONIGHT WE MARCH ON THE CAPITOL!'' Yuu shouts prompting the soldiers to shout their agreement and quickly scramble to retrieve their special equipment.

''We are enacting protocol thirteen.'' Yuu says turning to his second in command who nods and hands Yuu his weapon who takes and places it to his side.

''I don't believe the house of a thousand nights will take kindly for you of all people to march on the capitol.'' The second in command comments causing Yuu to frown.

''I doubt they will, they'll most likely send magic users to combat us when they receive news of our I'll intent.'' Yuu explains as he watches the soldiers get the last of their equipment ready.

''It has been an honor fighting with you Yuuichiro Amane.'' The second in command says sadly as he turns and joins the ranks of soldiers who'd began to form up in front of him once more.

Silently Yuu waited for the last of the soldiers to form up once more in front of him equip in their enchanted gear that matched his perfectly.

''Tonight we shall die with honor!'' Yuu simply states before turning walking towards his war horse. ''we march!'' Yuu shouts prompting the men to shouts and march behind Yuu who began heading towards the capitol.

''Do you believe this is enough for us to kill the vampires?'' Yuu's second in command says as he rides beside Yuu.

''We'll make due, it's what we have and it will be enough.'' Yuu says as they continue to march.

''What do you plan to do then?'' The second in command asks curiously.

''We'll walk through the gates as allies before lunching our attack and rush the palace while the guards attempt to scrabble a defense against us.'' Yuu explains prompting the second in command to nod.

''In theory that could work out however it may not be that easy, for all we know they could already know we are on our way.'' The second in command speaks causing Yuu to frown.

''Then let us hope none of my men would sell us out.'' Yuu mutters as they continue to march on in silence.

After several hours of marching and two breaks they were finally in front of the capital cities large gates and were quite surprised to find the city already being invaded by unknown forces.

''PLANS HAVE CHANGED! ASSIST THE CITY GUARD! ME AND THE SECOND IN COMMAND WILL CONFRONT THE EMPEROR!'' Yuu shouts loudly over the nearby fighting before charging into the city with his men behind him and his second in command at his side as they rushed for the palace.

''This is most definitely an odd turn of events!'' The second in command shouts as they ride through the streets ignoring the fighting of the guards and the invaders.

''It's fortunate though, with the invasion going on it'll be hard for them to pinpoint who killed the vampire!'' Yuu says loudly as they just over a small group of soldiers forming a shield wall to attempt to block them.

''They don't look Japanese! Most likely from over the sea!'' The second in command shouts prompting Yuu to nod as he places his hand onto his swords hilt.

''It would seem so old friend!'' Yuu shouts before swinging the sword in an arc to his side deflecting a strike from a swords man.

''That one had quite the arm…'' Yuu comments shaking his wrist around slightly as they run past a wall of city guards ignoring their orders to stop in the name of the emperor.

''Ignore them! Charge though!'' Yuu shouts as bow men prep bows to fire upon them prompting the second in command to nod and raise a round shield and hold it over his head, and was quickly followed by Yuu doing the same just as the arrows rained down on them.

''This is going to be one fight I won't ever forget…'' Yuu mutters as the charge though the guards forming a shield wall and knocking them away as they enter and quickly dismount from their horses and instantly run for the emperor's chambers.

After several minutes of running and fighting the occasional guard Yuu and the second in command burst into the emperor's room and freeze at what they see.

''Oh…I wasn't expecting guests…'' A cloaked man says wisely turning towards Yuu and the second in command.

''Who are you?!'' Yuu shouts drawing readying his weapon in front of him causing the man to chuckle.

''There is no need for violence human…my name is not important but you may know this before you join your emperor in eternal slumber.'' The man says moving to the side showing a pile of ashes with the emperor's sword stuck in them causing Yuu's eyes to widen.

''Most would run and attempt to kill me at this sight, I assume you knew what he was then?'' The cloaked figure asks prompting Yuu to nod slowly.

''He was merely a 10th Progenitor in over his head with power, as for me? I am his father the 1st Progenitor.'' The cloaked man explains filling Yuu with despair.

''F-first…Progenitor…'' Yuu mutters in despair having read the Progenitor ranks of the vampires before, the 1st Progenitor was described as a god in human form and that terrified him to be in front of such a powerful being.

''Ah I see you know what this means, I do feel bad for your friend however…'' The 1st Progenitor says causing Yuu to turn his head to the second in command.

''RUN!'' Yuu shouts prompting the man's eyes to widen as he turns only to stop mid step and fall to his knees.

''NO!'' Yuu shouts kneeling at his friend's side and looking him over to see a large hole in his chest where his heart was causing Yuu's eyes to widen as his friend's body falls to the side lifelessly.

''YOU WILL DIE MONSTER!'' Yuu shouts standing and doing spinning around only to pause seeing the Progenitor standing in front of him with two fingers in front of his right eye.

''I wouldn't call a man such as myself a monster…simply misunderstood.'' The Progenitor says the hood somehow deflecting the light away from his face showing Yuu only an endless void.

''DIE!'' Yuu shouts swinging his sword causing the Progenitor to sigh and grab the blade mid swing causing it to shatter like fine china and making Yuu stumble back in shock.

''Magic weapons will do nothing to me child.'' The Progenitor says before flicking Yuu's chest plate causing to crack under the pressure as he's lunched across the room and into the wall making him shout out in pain.

''Your very defiant for a human…most would simply lay down and accept death but you…you continue to fight even with several broken ribs.'' The Progenitor says watching Yuu stand once more ignoring his wounds as he begins to stumble towards the Progenitor with a fire in his eyes that surprised the Progenitor.

''Hm…I have a son who would really like you…'' The Progenitor mutters to himself thinking of Ashuramaru.

''I'll…kill you…Progenitor…'' Yuu says through the pain grabbing his friend's sword and drawing it causing the Progenitor to sigh.

''It's odd really how you show less hate towards me than my actual family…'' The Progenitor says sadly looking at Yuu slowly approach him.

''Oh well…you shall join your friend now.'' The Progenitor says walking towards Yuu who prepares his blade to swing at the Progenitors neck.

''May I have your name warrior?'' The Progenitor asks curiously as they approach each other.

''Y-Yuuichiro…Amane…'' Yuu struggles out as he swings the blade at the Progenitor who uses his arm to shatter the blade before using it to puncture Yuu's chest causing to spit out blood onto the face mask before his body goes limp.

''Shame…you would have made a perfect son…'' The Progenitor says sadly letting Yuu drop to the ground before vanishing from the spot as the invading army breaches the room to find the ashes of the emperor and Yuu and the second in commands body laying lifelessly beside each other.

''W-what is this…'' Yuu mutters looking at the void in front of him, he'd died he knew that slane like his brother in arms by the hand of the 1st Progenitor, but he was meant to be dead, or was this the afterlife? Simply a dark plane of existence of nothingness to accompany him? Who knew.

''Light?'' Yuu mutters looking at the distant light shinnying in the darkness seemingly calling him to it. And so he obeyed walking towards the distant light as if in some sort of trance ignoring everything else around him.

''Run…fast…..go…quickly…'' Voices whispered around Yuu causing him to look around him to see his soldiers watching him walking towards the light making him stop.

''But-'' Yuu attempts to speak but stops as the soldiers all slam there weapons into the ground and stared at him with empty white eyes that glowed.

''Run…go…live…quickly…before he finds you…'' The soldiers mutter as a distant rumbling making Yuu quickly run towards the light as his soldiers form a line behind him and forming a meat shield as a large beast approached him at break neck speeds.

Yuu didn't dare look back as he heard a crash of metal against flesh knowing that the beast had slammed into his soldiers knocking them aside to get to him as quickly as possible making him go even faster ignoring the weight of his armor that suddenly felt as though it was forged from lead.

Throwing his hand out Yuu touches the light just as the beast touches him making him scream in pain as a small part it quickly forged itself into his soul as his world went white leaving him floating in light.

''I feel at peace…'' Yuu mutters ignoring the creeping darkness making its way up his leg as he is moved up towards a hand prompting him to raise his arm to grasp the hand making him black out once more.

…

…

…

…

''IT'S A BOY!'' A male voice shouts with excitement making Yuu's mind race in confusion at why he was suddenly in the presence of a birth.

'Wait…why am I alive?!' Yuu shouts internally feeling wetness travel down his cheeks and his neck beginning to hurt at the loud sound of a baby screaming.

'Wait a minute…IM THE BABY?!' Yuu shouts internally realizing he was indeed the newborn child in the room and his emotions seemed to reflect as he began to cry louder as the man handed him to who he assumed was the mother.

'THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!' Yuu shouts in anger and shock thinking of all the possibilities, to be reincarnated though? It was unlikely, no impossible but here he was a newborn child in a mother's arms as she hushed words to make him quiet down.

''He sure is loud dear…'' A male says making him instantly assume it was the man in the relationship.

''He really is…Yuuichiro really is loud…'' The woman says making Yuu's mind stop as she'd just called him by his name.

'How…' Yuu mutters internally only for his question to be awnsered by the man.

''Yes…little Yuuichiro Amane like his ancestor!'' The man says making Yuu know he was talking about the past him, so he was reincarnated as one of his ancestors, at this Yuu stops and instantly thinks of his late wife that he'd left behind after his death.

''Oh he started crying again.'' The woman says sadly as Yuu's emotions once again showed on his new body.

'J-just…how far in the future am I?' Yuu says holding back the emotion in his voice attempting to think how long it's been since he' died.


	2. Undying rage

**Wrote this a while back and forgot to finish post it so here it is! enjoy  
**

''How is she today doctor?'' Guren asks looking through the glass at Yuu who was sitting inside white room with a single chair. ''Her mental state is the same as always, an insatiable bloodlust for vampires.'' The doctor says grimly looking in at the twenty-year-old girl. ''Send in another subject.'' Guren says causing the Doctor to nod and pick up a small coms device and speak into it. ''How did this happen to you…'' Guren mutters remembering the day he'd arrived at outside the vampire capitol to get her, then she was a little girl with no hope and lost but the next day she'd gone on a complete rampage attacking everything in sight and even badly injuring a soldier who'd tried to stop her.

Ever since then she'd gotten worse destroying all the furniture her room and attacking anyone that wasn't Guren himself, after two years of this he'd finally let her into a room with a starved vampire to see the result…in the end the vampire was nothing but a bloody piece of meat on the ground after Yuu's mental state completely left her and she went into a rage on the poor fool the moment she noticed him. The worst part was that she used her hands to do the deed, she tore him in half as she beat down on him with her fists, nails and she even bit him a few times.

''The test subject is ready sir.''' The doctor says breaking Guren from his thoughts. ''Oh, right sent it in.'' Guren says shaking his head. ''Send subject-022 into the ce…room.'' The doctor says prompting a door to be open and a weak vampire thrown into the room. ''B-blood…'' The vampire instantly gasps out seeing Yuu sitting facing away from him. Of course at the sound of his voice Yuu seemed to freeze before slowly turning her head so one of her eyes was visible to the vampire. ''This'll be a slaughter…'' Yuu says a large grin on her face as she stands and turns fully towards the vampire kicking the chair to the side.

''G-give me your blood!'' The starved vampire shouts getting up and running towards Yuu not at all caring for his safety. '' **Aghhh!** '' Yuu lets out a battle cry that froze the vampire on the spot as she rushed towards him with a burning rage in her eyes. ''DIE!'' Yuu shouts grabbing the vampires neck and slamming him into the ground before completely massacring the vampire and ignoring it's screams of pain and pleading. ''She hasn't improved at all…'' Guren mutters watching Yuu mercilessly beat the vampire to death. ''Sir the council is holding a meeting.'' The doctor says making Guren sigh and turn to the door. ''Keep her safe doc.'' Guren says walking towards the door messing with his hair.

After a long and boring walk worrying about Yuu, Guren had finally arrived at the Military council room, with a sigh Guren pushes the door open to find ten other high ranking military officers glaring at him for being ten minutes late. ''Ichinose, explain why you are late.'' Tenri demands leaning forwards in his chair. ''I was checking up on my sister, General, I apologize for being late.'' Guren says waving a hand as he walks towards his empty seat. ''I see…how is she fairing?'' Tenri asks making Guren raise a brow as well as the other council members. ''She's still the same as she has been since I brought her here.'' Guren says prompting Tenri to nod slowly.

''I see…then we shall continue with the meeting.'' Tenri says after a small pause, he quickly looks to Shinya before speaking. ''Are there any updates on recent vampire activity?'' Tenri asks prompting Shinya to stand up with a note pad in hand. ''Scouts and informants confirm that vampire activity is on the rise, I speculate there preparing to invade one of the city's most likely Shinjuku.'' Shinya explains looking around the room.

''Have scouting groups return to the cities immediately and have the city defense forces on guard for attack.'' Tenri says seriously after several seconds of silence. ''Now to the second point of my meeting, it involves your sister, Yuuichiro Ichinose, Guren.'' Tenri says making Guren glare at the General. ''What do you want with my sister?'' Guren asks an edge to his voice ignoring the glares from the other members of council. ''I want to give her a demon weapon.'' Tenri explains making Guren stand slamming his hands onto the table. ''Absolutely not! The demon would take over her body instantly with the amount of rage that controls her!'' Guren shouts.

''Watch your tongue Ichinose!'' Tenri shouts silencing Guren. ''It is not up to you to decide, this is a council matter and will be left to a vote.'' Tenri explains making Guren take a seat angrily. ''Now all of those in favor of giving Yuuichiro Ichinose access to a demon weapon raise your hand.'' Tenri states raising his own hand followed by five other members of the council. ''I believe it's too much of a risk to give her access to a demon weapon general.'' Kureto Hiragi says looking at his father with a frown.

''As she is now she might as well be a demon.'' A member of the council speaks up. ''How about you don't talk about my sister like that and you won't need to worry about being fed to a group of feral vampires.'' Guren says with no emotion in his voice as he looks at the member who quickly shuts up. ''Ichinose! Leave this instant!'' Tenri shouts losing his patients prompting Guren to huff as he stands walking out of the room silently.

After several seconds of silence Tenri speaks up. ''Kureto I will leave you in charge of providing the demon weapon for Yuuichiro Ichinose.'' Tenri states prompting Kureto to nod and stand. ''Very well.'' Kureto says walking out of the room and taking a left before pausing to see Guren leaning against the wall. ''Guren.'' Kureto says walking past only for his eyes to widen as Guren grabs the front of his uniform and slamming him into the wall. ''If she dies and becomes I demon I won't hesitate to kill all of you.'' Guren says darkly his eyes showing sighs he was processed before letting him go and walking away leaving Kureto in silence.

After the small incident with Guren, Kureto had walked towards the Military hospital Yuu was being kept at. ''Where is she?'' Kureto asks looking at Yuu's doctor causing him to gulp. ''R-right this way sir…'' The doctor stutters turning and leading Kureto towards an elevator that lead to Yuu's room underground. ''So this is her?'' Kureto asks looking at the girl in a hospital gown sitting in the middle of the white room with no windows or furniture besides a chair. ''Yes sir this is here.'' The doctor says nervously prompting Kureto to nod. ''Leave I'm making a call.'' Kureto orders making the staff leave the room.

Kureto sighs pulling out a phone and dialing up a number. ''Bring a black demon class weapon to the Military hospital underground as soon as you can.'' Kureto says closing the phone not allowing the person on the other side to speak. ''And now we wait.'' Kureto says taking a seat and observing Yuu who sat silently. ''Where's Guren?'' Yuu speaks up making Kureto's eyes widen a fraction. ''Where is my brother?'' Yuu adds standing up as she looks through the one sided glass staring directly at Kureto.

Quickly stepping towards what he assumed was the mic to the room Kureto presses a button beside a mic before speaking into it. ''Guren is out for the time being, I'll be taking his place for now.'' Kureto says making Yuu tilt her head. ''I want my brother.'' Yuu says standing up knocking the chair down as she did so. ''I apologize but he's not here.'' Kureto says making Yuu glare at him. ''I wasn't asking; I'm telling you to get him!'' Yuu shouts walking up and punching the glass causing it to crack and Kureto to back pedal.

''Yuuichiro…I have an offer.'' Kureto says running a hand through his hair. ''And what would that be?'' Yuu seethes glaring at Kureto through the glass. ''The military council want you out in the battle field against the vampires.'' Kureto says catching Yuu's interest. ''Fight the vampire?!'' Yuu asks excitedly her glare gone in an instant. ''Yes, we want you to assist us in fighting the vampires, your weapon is on the way as we speak.'' Kureto explains prompting Yuu to smirk wickedly that set Kureto on edge.

''Do I get a weapon like my brothers?'' Yuu asks tilting her head. ''Indeed, you will be getting a black demon class weapon.'' Kureto explains once more. ''YES!'' Yuu shouts fist pumping into the air making Kureto raise a brow at the action and suddenly change in her personality.

''How do you know where I am?'' Kureto asks prompting Yuu to stop and look directly. ''I can feel your sword, something inside it reminds me of the vampires and I want to break it like glass.'' Yuu says walking up to the glass looking at Kureto's weapon as he draws it and moves it around and watching as Yuu's eyes follow the weapons movement perfectly.

''I see…so your hate for vampires is so large you can sense them?'' Kureto asks making Yuu nod. ''No shit Sherlock.'' Yuu says making Kureto's right eye twitch in annoyance at her tone and the way she spoke to him. ''I can defiantly see why your Guren's sister…'' Kureto mutters as he takes his hand off the mic's on switch and turns to the door as someone opens the door showing his squad struggling to life a blade about the size of a person into the room.

''So you decided to bring that weapon?'' Kureto asks tulting his head slightly to the side as his squad nods and lets down the powerful weapon carefully, the weapon itself was a steel gray color with a large gem imbedded into the hilt that was red in color, the weapon's blade was single sized and jagged giving it a somewhat Nordic appearance to it.

''It suits her perfectly…'' Kureto says with a small smirk looking back at Yuu whose glare was fixed on the large demonic weapon with a wicked Grin on her face. ''Bring it into her.'' Kureto says prompting them to loud the weapon onto a trolley and push it towards the steel door separating them and Yuu before opening it and pushing the trolley in and closing the door once more.

''This is it?'' Yuu asks curiously walking up to the weapon. ''Indeed it is, the moment you make contact with the weapon you'll be dragged into your 'inner world' as most like to call it and come into contact with the demon, from there it will attempt to take over your body, that parts up to you however so don't disappoint us.'' Kureto explains into the mic before turning it off once more and watching Yuu eyes the weapon curiously before grinning and grabbing its hilt causing her to crumble to the ground instantly.

-=Yuu's inner world=-

''So this is what my soul looks like…'' Yuu mutters looking at the raging fire surrounding her as it consumed everything in its path making her smile at the sight.

''Human...'' Yuu hears a mutated voice speak making her turn to see a large shadow looming over her with what she assumed was a pair of small red eyes looking deep inside her. ''You dare challenge me with such rage in your heart? How foolish are you?'' The demon asks looking at Yuu as she grins looking up at the demon with a fire in her eyes. ''I don't PLAN TO LET YOU!'' Yuu shouts running at the demon and jumping into the shadow and grabbing at the small outline she could make out and throwing the small form with her to the ground.

''I'LL CONSUME YOU!'' The small demon shouts making Yuu smirk in amusement as she pins the small demon with purple pair to the ground. ''I doubt that little guy.'' Yuu says with a grin as she leans down looking the demon in the eyes. ''You look a lot like a vampire…makes me REALLY want to break your little neck right now…'' Yuu mutters darkly making the demon pause in what she assumed was fear.

''Ha…HAHAHA!'' The demon laughs making Yuu frown and move away from the loud demons laighter. ''WHAT'S SO FUNNY YOU LITTLE SHIT!?'' Yuu shouts angrily pushing the demon into the ground only making him laugh harder.

''YOU CAN'T HURT ME YOU IDIOT! I'M A DEMON AND THIS IS MY WORLD!'' The demon shouts throwing Yuu off of her and onto the ground several yards away. ''So you want to fight then? FINE!'' Yuu shouts her rage already consuming her as she rushes towards the demon who prepares himself for a losing fight.

-=An hour later=-

''Ha…ha….'' Yuu laughs on the ground beside the demon both of them covered in blood and cuts and there clothing torn to bits leaving them rather exposed. ''W-what was that about not…hurting you?'' Yuu asks with a grin on her face as she looks up at the smoky sky.

''S-shut…up human…'' The demon manages out causing Yuu to grin as she sits up ignoring the pain that screamed in her body from the fight.

''I'll be taking that sword little man.'' Yuu says causing the demon to sigh in defeat. ''F-fine…I'll allow you to wield me…but if you ever…become weak I'll be there to take control.'' The demon says making Yuu nod slowly. ''Fair enough…damn shame I won't be like that anytime soon.'' Yuu says as the world suddenly went white as Ashuramaru forced her out of her inner world leaving him alone inside the raging inferno that was Yuu's soul.


End file.
